Animezing a girls dream added more sept 7
by animezing-kirsty
Summary: This is my fantasy about Inuyasha... being able to be part of that world... and having powers that i always wanted but knew I could never have.
1. The books and the girl

Chapter 1- The Books and the Girl

It was a cold day in January two-thousand four. My Mom and I had decided to go shopping. When we were walking up the avenue I saw the bookstore Borders and decided to stop by and see if there was anything good. My Mom gave me the 'OK' to go in, while she had a look in Talbot's, a clothing store, next door.

I went in to the bookstore and over to the young adult section. I looked at all the books on the shelves. None of them I fancied much, I went around the corner in search for more, and then I saw it. In the anime section, I found a comic book (in English) of my favorite anime, Inuyasha. I had started watching this anime over the summer, but since it was really late, I could not continue to watch it once school started. I looked at the summaries, and found the book which looked like it had the part where I thought I had left off at, and walked over to the cashier and slipped her some money for the graphic novel. When I got home I immediately sat down and started to read my precious Inuyasha book. I was so entranced by the adventure and action of the story that I started to become obsessed. I finished the book within a hour, but I wanted more, I had to know what would happen next.

The next day my Mom was really busy and I could not go out to get more Inuyasha comic books. I called my best friend Brittany and told her about the Inuyasha comic. Since she had watched an episode at my house when we were having a sleepover, she understood the brilliance of Inuyasha. But it had been a while since she had seen the show, so I had to remind her.  
  
"Inuyasha," I began. "Is a half-demon who is after the power of the Shikon Jewel (the Jewel of four souls). Kikyo a powerful priestess pinned him to a tree with a magical arrow that would put him to sleep forever as long as the arrow remained in him. Kikyo had to shoot him because he stole the Shikon Jewel, which had been entrusted to her. Kikyo died afterwards, but before she did she told her younger sister Kaede to burn the jewel along with her.Fifty years later a Japanese school girl, named Kagome gets pulled in the old well (which is in the shrine where her mother, grandfather, brother and her live). She sees Inuyasha pinned to the tree and tries to talk to him, but he is still asleep. Some men spot Kagome and bring her to the village. There Kikyo's sister Kaede tells her about the Shikon Jewel and about her sister Kikyo, who had been the jewels protectress, and how her sister Kikyo had died, asking to be burned along with the Shikon Jewel. Then all of a sudden the thing that pulled Kagome down the well starts to attack the village. Kagome starts to run back to the forest where Inuyasha and the well are. The thing (which turned out to be a giant centipede woman) is chasing Kagome and has started to attack her.  
  
Inuyasha had woken up and thinks that Kagome is Kikyo. Once Kagome explains that she is not Kikyo, the centipede woman bites Kagome and the Shikon Jewel comes out of her. She is Kikyo's reincarnation since the Shikon Jewel was found in her; Kagome's spiritual power is just as strong as Kikyo's. The centipede woman takes it and eats it, she then becomes more powerful! Inuyasha tells Kagome to remove the arrow from him so that he can kill Madam Centipede (which is what the centipede woman is called). Even after being warned by Kaede not to, she pulls the arrow out.  
  
After Kagome pulls the arrow out of Inuyasha, he kills the centipede in one blow. Kagome somehow senses the jewel and picks it up out of the centipede woman's carcass. But Inuyasha still wants the jewel and starts to attack Kagome. Before Inuyasha could hurt Kagome and steal the Shikon Jewel, Kaede throws prayer beads over his head, and tells Kagome to say a word that would subdue him. Kagome says sit, and Inuyasha falls flat on his face. With that single word Kagome can subdue him, so Inuyasha has no choice but to stop attacking her.  
  
A little later, a demon bird takes the jewel. Inuyasha tells her that Kikyo was the master of the bow and since Kagome is meant to be her reincarnation, she should try, Kagome says she is the reincarnation of no one but tries anyway. Kagome picks up a bow and some arrows, and shoots the demon bird. But by doing so the bird doesn't only die but the jewel breaks and scatters everywhere. Kaede tells Kagome and Inuyasha to work together to find the sacred jewel shards, before someone else does. Kagome has to help Inuyasha because she can sense the jewel shards, and Inuyasha does not want anyone else to get the jewel. So they team and are traveling around battling the bad guys, and getting shards, before Naraku or anyone else does. Narraku is a demon they meet a little later in the story who tricked Inuyasha and Kikyo into turning against each other, because he was after Kikyo and the Shikon jewel. He is their greatest enemy. "  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember now." Brittany said. Mean while I am gasping for breath, after exclaiming Inuyasha in a nut shell. It wasn't completely accurate, but it gave her the idea of what it was basically about.  
  
I then proceeded to tell Brittany about how my Mom was too busy to take me shopping, to buy another Inuyasha book. "Kirsty," said Brittany in a thoughtful voice. "I just happen to be going shopping today!""Sure go ahead rub it in." I said jealously.  
  
"No you fool," There was a pause, by the sound of it Brittany had taken off her classes and was clutching her face, in disbelief that her best friend was such an idiot. Once she put them back on she continued "I could go to Barnes and Noble, they will probably have the Inuyasha book you want.""Brittany, you're brilliant!" I squealed, as I danced around my room."What volume would you like?" She asked sounding very smug.  
  
"Volume fourteen or sixteen please." I said thinking about how I had just read fifteen, and how there was still a part I had not seen in number fourteen."I'll try," Brittany said. I could hear her in the background getting ready to go. "I'll call you later Kirsty. Bye!"  
  
She hung up. Thinking of Brittany handing me my new Inuyasha book tomorrow, I went down stairs and reread my volume fifteen Inuyasha comic book.

Brittany called a few hours later to say that she had gotten volume fourteen. I jumped for joy; I would soon have another Inuyasha to read. I thanked Brittany, and promised that I would pay her back. Once we hung up, I went upstairs and put nine dollars in my school bag. After that I started to get ready for bed. I climbed into my queen size bed with one thought on my mind. I fell asleep thinking of how wonderful it would be to be a part of the feudal world that Inuyasha and his friends lived in. I wished that I could be a part of that.

At seven A.M. my alarm rang, instantaneously my hand hit the snooze button. I remembered the beginning of volume fifteen, which I had practically memorized. It was the scene a little bit after Inuyasha and Kagome had gotten into a fight, and Kagome had gone home. Inuyasha later went after her to bring her back, but Kagome was sleeping. Inuyasha stares at her and moments later her alarm rings and a startled Inuyasha picks up the alarm and runs away. Kagome's hand instinctively goes to the snooze button only to find her alarm gone.

"Boy, I really am obsessed." I said to myself. But I couldn't help wishing that my alarm had not been there when I awoke. I went into the bathroom and brushed my long brown hair. I was still very sleepy so I washed my face; my blue eyes seemed to perk up once again.

I went back into my room and put on my winter school uniform. Once I had put on my navy sweater, I walked back into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and put my hair in a high pony tail. I packed up my books, and put them into my dark blue backpack, and lifted it onto my shoulders. I quickly glanced around my room to see if I had forgotten anything. Once I had confirmed that I had everything I needed. I trudged downstairs into the kitchen.

I dumped my backpack on the chair next to me and started to search around the kitchen for breakfast. Once I had found some cereal, I sat down and ate my cheerios. Half way through I dropped my spoon as I remembered something very important. I ran up to my room and snatched my Inuyasha comic book off the shelf. I had almost forgot that day I would be receiving the volume fourteen Inuyasha comic today from Brittany. I brought the comic downstairs and put it in my school bag next to me. I knew that Brittany would want to see it. I sat back down and continued to eat my breakfast.

Just as I finished, my Mom came downstairs. With out being told I went into the hall and put on my school shoes and jacket. It was just a part of my morning routine. Fifteen minutes later I was at school, and in my locker room. I opened my locker and looked at its contents. My locker door was filled with photographs and pictures, and my locker was just full of junk I needed for school. I glanced at my locker door again. I had a feeling I was going to fill it with Inuyasha pictures instead of family and friends.

I quickly grabbed the books I would need for my morning classes, and the book and money I needed to give Brittany. I ran into homeroom, and just made it for morning prayer. I fought my way through the crowd of tired, oblivious tenth graders over to Brittany's side. Once prayer had finished Brittany and I made our exchange. I had a feeling that Brittany would of read volume fourteen before handing it over to me and I was right.

"Thanks for bringing me the next comic book." Brittany said.

"No problem." I replied. "And thanks for getting volume fourteen." We grinned at each other and went our separate ways to our morning classes. All the way to my first period English class, I had my nose stuck in my new Inuyasha book. And my nose remained in the book until Miss Seligman (my English teacher) started to speak.

I had finished volume fourteen by lunch time, and out of everything my teacher had taught me this morning, I felt like I had learned more from Inuyasha.


	2. Snow days

Chapter 2- Snow days

Two days later exciting rumors of a snow day was going around school, tonight it was meant to snow through to the morning. When I got home from basketball practice at five P.M. little flurries of snowflakes had already started to cover the ground.

For the past two nights I had taped Inuyasha, but had no yet had a chance to sit down and watch them. Once I had finished my homework, I sat down and watched both of them. It was the last two I had seen before school started about Koga the wolf demon and how he kidnapped Kagome. It was a lot different from the comic book, and from what I remembered. Once they were over I went on the computer and looked for more Inuyasha sites.

At ten, I went upstairs to get ready for bed. I looked outside. My entire year was covered in a steadily growing lair of snow. Once I got ready for bed, I went back downstairs. I was taping Inuyasha, but I wanted to see it now. I looked outside the window. There was no way that there would be school tomorrow or at the very least there would be a long delay. I decided to gamble a bit with the chance that there would be no school tomorrow. I would stay up long enough to watch Inuyasha, but as soon as it was over I would go straight to sleep.

I did stay up to watch Inuyasha and I didn't care if there was school tomorrow it was so worth it. Even though I had already read what was going to happen in the comic book there were things that popped out and surprised me, and best of all it was the episode that I had wanted to see but couldn't because of school, when Koga said he loved Kagome. It was worth the risk of being tired if there is school. But as soon as it was over I went straight to sleep, just like I told myself I would. But before I drifted of into dreamland I looked outside at the lair of snow, which had turned into a thick blanket.

At seven A.M. I hit the snooze button, much to my dismay my alarm was still there. I crawled out of my bed and walked to my parent's room. My Dad was away on a business trip but my Mom was lying asleep on her bed half-asleep "Is there any school today Mom?" I asked her praying there was not going to be a ironic twist of having to go to school.

"No school." My Mom replied sleepily. I jumped for joy, not only had I gambled a bit, but I won the jack pot! I walked back to my room and collapsed on my bed, I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

Later that day the snow plows came and cleared the roads. I had spent the entire morning and some of the afternoon lying around in my sweat pants, and hooded sweatshirt, searching on the computer for Inuyasha sites, pictures, fan-fictions. I printed out several pictures for my locker, and read a few chapter summaries to hold me off till the next time I go shopping for more Inuyasha books. I didn't have to wait long. My Mom walked in on me while I was searching for pictures of Kagome and Inuyasha. "Kirsty, I'm going to pop out to the mall. Do you want to come?" My Mom asked. Something inside my head clicked. The mall has a bookstore, which is most likely to have the Inuyasha series, and I still have Christmas money.

"Yes!" I said loudly, logging off the computer. I ran into my room, quickly changed into something decent, and grabbed my purse. I was ready and waiting in less than five minutes to go to the mall with my mom. In half an hour we were at the mall, and I was making a bee line for the book store. I told my mom that I would be on the bookstore which was a floor above us. She told me which store she was going to be in and let me be on my way. I ran up the stairs, I was faster on my own two feet than riding the elevator or escalator. I arrived at the bookstore and head straight for the anime section.

After searching for a few minutes I found the row that contained the Inuyasha series and began to search for the books which I did not have. Unfortunately they did not have anything past volume sixteen. I picked up sixteen along with one, two, five, eight, and thirteen. It was an odd order to buy them in, but there were some episodes which I had not seen or wanted to see again. After bought them, I went back and had a looked at the other anime comic books surrounding Inuyasha. Having lived in Japan for two years when I was younger I recognized most of them. However I didn't bother to pick one up and read it. The last thing I wanted was for another anime to take the place of Inuyasha.

A few hours later, I arrived home from the mall. The first thing I did go up to my room, and start on the pile of Inuyasha books. I sat there on my bed with my nose buried in the action, fantasy world which is Inuyasha. Hour's later I was still sitting on my bed finishing up my sixth and final book. It was the best couple of hours I had ever spent reading books. But just like the first time I read Inuyasha, I wanted more. I spent the rest of the night searching internet for all the spoiler sites and summaries I could find and stuck them in a folder after I read a few. I placed the folder on my bedside table and looked at the clock, it was nearly eleven o'clock and there was a chance that I would have school tomorrow.

I quickly got ready for bed. I would not gamble tonight since there was no new snow on the ground. I climbed into my bed and fell asleep dreaming of Inuyasha like I had so many nights before. And made the same wish as well; I wished that I could join Inuyasha and his friends and travel around collecting jewel shards with them.

I awoke at seven A.M. with my alarm like I had, every morning this week. My hand still felt the alarm snooze button confirming it was still there. I looked outside my widow. There was no additional snow on the ground. I decided to go check if there was no school, maybe it was too icy or something like that. I went into my parent's room. My Mom was lying in her bed asleep. "Mom," I said tapping her. "Mom, time to get up, I have to school right?"

My mom opened her eyes a little and mumbled "No school, to cold." I went back into my room, completely dumbfounded that there was no school for such a silly reason. I lay back down in my bed and tried to get back to sleep, but I wasn't tired anymore. I decided to spend the morning and most of the afternoon, doing anything that has to do with Inuyasha. I put all of my Inuyasha books, and the folder with all the summaries into my blue Japanese style bag (which I had bought when I was living there). I didn't want to be a total slob all day so I decided to get dressed. I opened my closet and picked out my blue jeans, my white tank top, and red jacket. I then proceeded into the bathroom and did my morning routine of brushing my teeth and hair.

After I had finished getting dressed and brushing my hair and teeth I left the bathroom and went back into my room. I checked around my room to see if I had missed anything. On the shelves by my desk there were countless blank note books. I took a small red note book from the shelf and put in it my bag along with a pencil. Sometime during the day I would start writing my own fan fiction.

Quickly and silently I crept down the stair and into the living room. I would start off my Inuyasha fest by watching the episode that I had taped last night. I stretched out on the couch, and as I did I noticed something. Still holding my bag I walked over to the corner of the room, there was a brick nook by the fire place which was used for storing firewood. But it was empty, and by the looks of it my Mom may have vacuumed it. I crawled into it; the nook was just big enough for me to sit comfortably. I decided to post pone watching the Inuyasha episode, and sit in the nook and brain storm some ideas for my story.

I took out my note book and had a good look at my surroundings. I put down my note book when I noticed a white brick which stood out from the rest which were red. I gently tapped it, it felt lose. I pushed it. A strange light started to fill the nook.


	3. the three fate scroll readers

Chapter 3- The three fate scroll readers

In feudal Japan Sango a woman demon slayer and Shippo a young fox demon were the well which connected to Kagome's world discussing. "Only Inuyasha and Kagome can go through the well-" Shippo was cut off. A light filled the well and a loud crash came from inside it.

"It is Kagome?" Sango asked trying to see past the small cloud of dust that was coming up.

"I don't think so." Shippo said. "There has never been any light or crash before when Kagome came back.

"Shippo, you go get Inuyasha and Miroku. I'll try and find what made the crash." Sango said jumping down the well. Shippo ran off as fast as he could to get Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Inuyasha!!! Miroku!!!" Shippo yelled at the top of his little lungs. "Hurry something happened at the well there was a crash, and strange light. Sango is trying to find what made the crash." Inuyasha and Miroku hurried over to the well without question.

There were a few fallen bricks on the floor of the well. Sango was digging through them trying to find anyone or anything that may have caused the crash. When Shippo came back with Inuyasha and Miroku, Inuyasha jumped in the well. "Have you found anything?" He asked digging through the bricks with Sango.

"Not yet." Sango replied. With in seconds they uncovered a girl who seemed to be about fifteen or sixteen, Kagome's age. Inuyasha carried her out of the well and Sango followed him.

"She looks like Kagome." Said Miroku the eighteen year old monk, "But she has light brown hair, and Kagome's hair is black."

"She is wearing weird clothes like Kagome." Inuyasha pointed out. "She could be from her time."

"I think your right Inuyasha." Shippo said observing the girls clothes.

"We should take her to Kaede." Miroku said. "She can treat her. Don't you agree Inuyasha?"

"Yeah that would be best." Inuyasha replied. Sango, who had been observing the girl all through their conversation, suddenly pointed something out.

"The girl, she has a bag around her arm." She gently removed the bag from her arm and opened it. "Nothing but some blank books, and bits of paper." Thinking nothing more of this, Sango put the bag and its contents back on the girls arm. Inuyasha picked her up and carried her to the village where Kaede lived. Miroku, Sango and Shippo followed wondering how the girl got here.

In Kaede's home Inuyasha laid the girl on a futon. "Poor girl." Kaede said observing her torn clothes and many bruises and scrapes. "She is no more than a harmless human girl."

"Sango and Shippo said she came through the well." Inuyasha said observing Kaede as she wet a cloth and began to dab her face.

"Has she come to?" Miroku asked as he, Sango, and Shippo came in through the door.

"Not yet." Inuyasha said still observing Kaede dabbing the girls face. She started to move a little, and opened her blue eyes.

"Where am I?" She said putting a hand to her forehead.

"Are you all right child?" Kaede asked her voice full of concern.

"Yea-" the girl had started to answer. She seemed to have just taken in where she was. "You," she said pointing to Kaede, "You're Kaede." She turned around and pointed to Miroku. "You're Miroku." She turned to Sango and Shippo. "You're Sango and Shippo." She said. The girl turned and faced Inuyasha, "And you are Inuyasha" She had another look around the room. "but where is Kagome?" Everyone was amazed that she knew exactly who they were without hesitation.

"Hey, who exactly are you and how do you know who we all are?" Inuyasha demanded.

"My name is Kirsty. Where I come from you're an anime." Kirsty explained. She looked down at herself. "I'm an anime character." She said stunned.

"Just what the heck is anime?" Inuyasha asked not believing her. Kirsty took the bag which was from her arm and took out the _blank _book and opened it to a page.

"This is anime." She said pointing to what seemed to be a blank page.

"You're her. The third Fate Scroll reader, you are finally here!" Kaede exclaimed.

"What are you getting at Kaede? What is a Fate Scroll reader?" Inuyasha asked utterly dumbfounded.

"Miroku, do you know what a Fate Scroll reader is?" Sango asked.

"Not a clue." Miroku answered. Everyone but Kaede was clueless to what a Fate Scroll reader was, especially Kirsty. They all gathered around Kaede.

"The Fate Scroll readers are the only people who can actually see what is going to happen next. They will come across a book or scroll, which appears blank to others, but it shows them what is going to happen next to anyone, whom they want, expect themselves. Before now, there have only been two Fate Scroll readers. Inuyasha's Father and myself, but now as both of us have seen our scrolls, the third Fate Scroll reader has come." Kaede said staring at Kirsty.

"Me?" Kirsty said amazed. Gesturing to the pile of books she spoke again. "I can see the future, in these books." Kaede nodded.

"You only need one book. Open any of them, and you will see al the events have changed. Kaede was right; all the pictures in the comic book had changed, to show what would happen to the group.

"Wait a second!" Inuyasha said indignantly. "I have two things to ask you. First thing, if you're a Fate Scroll reader then why didn't you tell us so we could get the jewel shards faster not have to waste so much time?"

"Because," Kaede said knowingly "everything up to know was a necessity for you to experience. And I knew that if I revealed my ability to Kagome and you, you would drag me around with you collecting the jewel shards, which I am not able to do. But Kirsty is." Everyone turned to Kirsty.

"Well, do you accept girl? Will you come along with us and help stop Naraku?" Inuyasha asked, assuming that if she knew who he was, she would know who Naraku was.

"I accept." Kirsty replied. "This is far better than waiting to see what will happen next in the series, I'm actually am in it. I will be able to help defeat Naraku the half-demon who tricked Inuyasha and Kikyo into fighting each other, and is after the Shikon Jewel shards as well. Kirsty thought to herself.

"You also said that my Father was a Fate Scroll reader?" Inuyasha asked unbelieving.

"Yes." Kaede replied. "And he knew that the Shikon Jewel would break. So he placed a portal in the third Fate Scroll readers home, because he knew that only she could help his son."

"There is one thing that I do not understand." Miroku said, he had been listening to the conversation and thinking. "How did you know that Inuyasha's father was a Fate Scroll reader, if not even Inuyasha knew?"

"Inuyasha's Father, Inutaisho knew that I would be the second Fate Scroll reader, and sought me out, so that I could help the third Fate Scroll reader when she comes. He told me all that he had done to help her, and all that she was destined for. Inutaisho never revealed his power to anyone else, and I never revealed my gift to anyone until now; or everyone would seek me out, to try and find out about their future. You should do the same Kirsty, do not reveal you power to anyone except Kagome. If Naraku gets his hands on you, there will be no stopping him. Now go there is nothing more I can say to you;" They all left Kaede's home. "for now, anyway." Kaede thought to herself, knowing that Kirsty would find something.


	4. the persuasion of IY

Chapter 4- The persuasion of Inuyasha

"So what do we do now girl?" Inuyasha asked expectantly once they were out of Kaede's home.

"I have a name Inuyasha so use it! Or I won't help you." Kirsty replied indignantly. She had never thought that Inuyasha really could be as big a jerk as in the series, but he was.

"Yeah, you should be kind to her Inuyasha." Shippo said. "He is the one who is going to help us stop Naraku a lot faster."

"Fine. Come on _Kirsty, _let's go." Inuyasha said walking away from the village and the forest where the well was.

"We're leaving without Kagome?" Sango asked stopping and looking back in the direction of the well.

"Inuyasha, don't we need Kagome to find the jewel shards?" Miroku asked, also stopping and looking back in the direction of the well.

"Feh, we don't need her now. We have Kirsty." Inuyasha replied still walking.

"Wait a second Inuyasha." Kirsty said, stopping and taking out one of the books, and flipping through. "I can see in the future, not the Shikon Jewel shards. If you don't get Kagome, there will be no future of knowing where the jewel shards are. In order to defeat Naraku, we need Kagome." Inuyasha stopped and turned around.

"She will only want to see her _wolf boy_." Inuyasha said looking at the ground. Kirsty started to get angry; it was like trying to make a stubborn child see reason; then again, the stubborn child would probably be easier than Inuyasha.

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo will you please leave us; I need to give Inuyasha a taste of my powers."

"Sure." Sango said. "Let's go find Kirara boys." After making sure that the three of them were gone Kirsty turned to Inuyasha.

"You stubborn fool. Kagome doesn't like Koga."

"Feh. How do you know?" Inuyasha asked unable to believe that any of her words were true.

"Because, like I said, where I am from you are an anime TV show. Before I cam here all of my books had some of your adventures in them, and-"Kirsty stopped unsure if she should say that Kagome had told Koga that she was seeing Inuyasha.

"And what?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"And Kagome slapped Koga, because he was claiming her as his woman and he was insulting you." Kirsty said deciding that it would be best not to Inuyasha what Kagome had said about going out with him; and leave that to Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha looked up at her.

"Then why did she let him escape?"

"Kagome has far to kind a heart to just stand by and watch you finish him off when he was to badly injured to fight. He may have kidnapped her, but he protected her. Now go bring her back Inuyasha, so we can go get the jewel shards, and stop Naraku." Inuyasha sat down on the grass.

"She is probably still angry at me." Kirsty sat down next to him, and opened one of her books and read a few pages.

"She is not angry at you." Kirsty said after looking at a tree next to them. "She is longing and waiting for you to come and get her. Go, admit you were wrong for not trusting her. She is also sorry for turning around and helping Koga after you saved her. Now go and get her. Don't make me say it again." Inuyasha got up and head over to the well, no more questions asked. Kirsty, who was still sitting, turned her head in the direction the near by tree and shouted. "Miroku, Sango, Shippo! Don't think that I didn't see you behind that tree in my book."

Three heads poked out from behind the tree grinning nervously. "Guess we're busted." Shippo said ducking behind Sango. Kirsty sighed and started walking toward the well, where she would wait for Kagome and Inuyasha.

Over in Kagome's era Inuyasha swiftly jumped out of the well, in the shrine, over to Kagome's room. "Damn." Inuyasha said coming in through her window and having a look around her room. "She isn't here." He sniffed the air. Kagome's scent was all over the room. Inuyasha sat there in a daze thinking that he might as well just wait until Kagome comes back, or else the others would get angry and think that he did not complete the job.

The sound of a door sliding open came from downstairs. "Hi, I'm home." It was Kagome. The sound of the door closing was then preceded by her footsteps coming up the stairs. Inuyasha started panicking; Kagome couldn't walk in on him sitting on her bedroom floor in a daze! The door knob started to turn. He had two options, he could lie on her bed and make it seem like he had been waiting; or he could escape through the window. The door started to open.

The window was closed; Inuyasha could not possibly escape through the window without being seen; he had only one option. Inuyasha threw himself on the bed his hands be hind his head, and his right leg crossed over the left. He looked very calm, cool, and collected compared to what he was feeling inside. "Inuyasha!" Kagome said a little startled. "What are you doing here?"

"Why else?" Inuyasha said. "To bring you back, and to apologize for thinking you would get involved with Koga." Kagome looked very surprised; never in her right mind did she think that Inuyasha would apologize first.

"You apologized?" Kagome said in disbelief, a smile spread widely on her face. "Thank you, I accept your apology."

Inuyasha's mind was racing with thoughts. _'Is that it? Kirsty said she was going to apologize, she must have been wrong. I feel like such a fool!' _

"I also have something I want to apologize for," Kagome said Inuyasha looked up. Kirsty had been right. "I'm sorry for helping Koga, after you rescued me. But you understand why I couldn't just stand there and watch you kill him when he was injured, right?"

"I understand Kagome. You should come back; there have been some... changes."

"Changes?" Kagome said confused. "What kind of changes?"

"You'll see. Come on lets go, they are all waiting for us." Kagome packed some things into her abnormally huge yellow backpack. Since it was Friday she could cross over to the feudal era. She and Inuyasha trudged down stairs. Before Kagome left the house she shouted.

"Bye Mom! I'll be in the feudal era!" To any normal family this would be strange; but it wasn't for the Higurashi family. She and Inuyasha went over to the well and jumped in.


	5. the kenmamoru

Chapter 5- The Kenmamoru

Back in feudal Japan, Kirsty was sitting with her back to the well, nose in one of her magical books. She had been observing their whole conversation. Once she saw them jump in the well she stood up and turned around facing the Great God tree for the first time. It seemed like there was something in it. Kirsty's attention was then over taken by voices coming from two directions. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara, coming from the village, and Inuyasha poked his head out, just as Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara had come right by the well; they were relieved to see Kagome's head pop out too as Inuyasha helped her out.

Kagome excitedly greeted her friends, not yet noticing Kirsty, who had stepped behind Inuyasha. Kagome then remembered what Inuyasha had said back in her era. "Inuyasha, what change were you talking about before?" Inuyasha looked around for Kirsty. He noticed she was behind him, making a quick side step which brought Kirsty into view, Inuyasha answered Kagome's question.

"This is Kirsty. While you were away our journey of capturing Naraku is going to change a lot because of her."

For Kagome it was like looking into a mirror. She and Kirsty looked exactly alike, except for the hair and eye color. Kirsty looked at Kagome; she knew how confused she must be. "I think we should catch you up to speed." Kirsty said smiling at her weakly.

They all sat under the God tree and explained all that had happened while Kagome was back in her own time. Halfway through the conversation Kirsty had stopped talking, she was instead concentrating on the God tree. To her it seemed like there was something inside it. "Kirsty," Kagome said, after being caught up to speed. "Is something wrong? You seem to be focusing very hard on the God tree." Kirsty got up and moved towards the great God tree.

"I'm not sure, but it seems like there is something in here." She put her hands on the tree trunk; it went through, she started to pull something out, a mystical blue light started to pour out of the tree trunk and surround her. Miroku and Inuyasha jumped to their feet ready to help her if necessary. The blue light was growing stronger, nearly blinding them all. Kirsty was struggling, trying hard to pull whatever was in there out; she was sure if she would regret it or not, but she had to see what was in there.

"Kirsty!" Inuyasha was shouting, trying to find her in the blinding light. Kirsty didn't have time to reply, she was far to busy pulling out whatever it was that was in there. She gave on last big tug, it came out. All of the blue light which was surrounding them was pulled into the object. Kirsty and the others (who had been squinting) opened their eyes. A magnificent sword, one that could rival Inuyasha's sword the Tetsusaiga, was what Kirsty had pulled out of the tree. They all admired the sword; it had a long, glowing blue blade, and a silver hilt with an electric blue gem stone set into it.

"How did you see it?" Kagome asked "If none of us ever had." They all looked at Kagome realizing that she was on to something.

"I don't know." Kirsty replied looking back at the God tree and thinking hard. "It was like I could faintly see the blue light calling to me." Miroku sighed heavily getting up.

"I think another trip to Kaede is in order." Signaling for them to follow, they too got up and walked with him back to the village. They had barely all entered the hut of Kaede when she turned around and said.

"So you have found the Kenmamoru." Kaede had her Fate Scroll in her hand. She had been watching them, just like Kirsty had been doing while Inuyasha was fetching Kagome. "The sword, Inutaisho left behind in order to protect the third scroll reader. "Everyone, expect Kaede, gazed at the sword in amazement.

"You mean to say that my father had more than the Tetsusaiga," Inuyasha pointed to his powerful sword. "and my brother Sesshomaru's sword, the Tenseiga made?"

"Indeed." Replied Kaede "As I have told you before Inutaisho came in search for me to tell me about Kirsty and all he had done to insure her arrival and safety. What I did not tell you is that he also made a sword, the Kenmamoru and hid it in the God tree, I did not tell you this because I knew you would find it, and I thought it best for Kirsty to discover it on her own."

"I see." Kirsty said staring at _her_ magnificent sword. She looked at the glowing blue blade intently, a question popped into her head. "Kaede, can you tell me why the Kenmamoru glows blue?" Kirsty asked.

"The swords purpose is to protect you Kirsty. Besides being a Fate Scroll reader you are powerless and defenseless. Inutaisho had seen this in the scrolls, and had a sword made. He put a little of his own demonic strength into the sword in order to ensure your safety. It glows blue because it has some demon strength in it." Everyone's eyes were still fixed on the Kenmamoru, they were all silent.

"Should we get going now that we know about the sword?" Kagome asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes," Miroku said "we should continue our quest of hunting down the Shikon Jewel shards and Naraku." He looked outside at the night sky." But we should wait until morning to set off, being that it is so late."

Sango agreed with Miroku. "That would be the smartest thing to do." Kaede eyed Kirsty's badly torn top and jeans, which she had noticed before.

"Since you aren't leaving tonight, why don't I find Kirsty a change of clothes?" Kirsty looked down at her clothes. She had not realized what an awful state they were in. There was no way that she was going to be able to travel around in clothes that were on the verge of ripping completely.

"Yes please." Kirsty to Kaede; with that she followed Kaede out of the hut to find herself a new outfit.


	6. kaugra's trap

Chapter 6- Kagura the Wind Sorceresses Trap

At dawn the next morning they were all awake and getting ready to go. The previous night Kaede had found Kirsty a midnight blue Kimono, with a pale blue obi to wear. Kirsty decided to leave her torn jeans and t-shirt, which she had been wearing before, and a few of her books with Kaede to lighten her load. Kagome, Kirsty, and Sango sat on the grass, double checking the contents of their bags making sure they had everything they needed, while they were waiting for the guys to come and get them.

Kirsty looked at the cover of one of her books. Once upon a time it had said _Inuyasha volume 15_ on the cover, and it had a picture of Inuyasha and Kagura (a demon whom they would soon face). Now the cover had changed every time she looked at it.

All of a sudden she full took in everything that was going on. It hit her that this was real, far too real to be a dream. Even thought her family must be worried sick about her, Kirsty could not and would not go back now. She remembered the episodes of Inuyasha that she watched; she saw how Kagome was always crossing over into the different eras and how she sometime dragged her family into the danger. Kirsty couldn't do it. She couldn't put her parents, two older brothers, and friends in harms way because of her; she would have to stay until her job was done and give her family and friends an explanation of where she had been when she eventually came back. But even if she wanted to Kirsty couldn't go back, she didn't know how too, but she would worry about that later.

Miroku, the tall, teenage monk, was walking towards the girls as they were packing their bags. It suddenly hit him that he had not asked Kirsty his trade mark question. He ran over to Kirsty and grabbed her hand. Kagome and Sango gave an anime sigh, knowing what Miroku was about to ask Kirsty; he never give up. Little did they know Kirsty knew exactly what Miroku was going to do. "Kirsty," Miroku began his hands tightly clasped on Kirsty's hands "will you bear my children."

Even though Kirsty knew that Miroku was going to ask her to do that, she couldn't help but have a surprised look on her face. "Miroku..." Kirsty said trying to retrieve her hand from Miroku. "I will give you the same answer as everyone woman you ask that question to. NO!" She said this without even looking at her book.

"Are you trying to scare Kirsty Miroku?" A familiar voice said from behind Miroku. It was Inuyasha walking towards them with Shippo and Kirara at his side.

"I think Kirsty did a better job of scaring Miroku." Sango said laughing at the terrified look on Miroku's face. She had been planning to hit Miroku on the head, but he had suffered enough.

"Why? What did she say?" Inuyasha asked very interested as to why Miroku's expression was full of terror.

Kagome, who had joined in Sango's laughter, managed to stifle her giggle long enough to give Inuyasha an answer. "Kirsty gave Miroku the answer that she said every woman would give him to _that _ question; NO!" Kagome cracked up as soon as she finished speaking.

All through their laughter and conversation, Kirsty had been standing awkwardly with Miroku's hands still clasped tightly around hers. He had gone rather still, almost statue like, with a depressed, scared look on his face. She was beginning to feel bad. For a whole summer she had watched Miroku be rejected by the countless women he had asked to bear his children, but never had she seen him take rejection this bad. "Miroku... are you ok?" she said her voice full of concern, ignoring the howls of laughter from Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo.

"I'm fine, just **fine**. We should get going and continue our journey." He said in a manly voice, trying to change the subject. Finally, he let go of Kirsty's hands, and started to walk away from the village. Kirsty turned to Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo, and gave them a silent signal to shut up.

Mere minutes after they had left the village, they were hot on the trail of a Shikon Jewel shard. Kirsty was lagging behind, with her nose in one of her books. "Is something wrong Kirsty?" Sango asked noticing how far behind them she was.

"I'm fine, but we better pick up the pace. Naraku is on the trail of the shard as well. One of his poison insects is going to pick it up before we do if we don't hurry." Kirsty replied.

"What!" Inuyasha yelled, angry that Naraku might get yet another Shikon Jewel shard. "O no he won't." He looked at Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. "You heard Kirsty let's hurry up!" He started to run ahead.

"Wait!" Kirsty shouted after him. But Inuyasha didn't stop to listen. He was far to intent on getting that jewel shard.

"Why do you want him to wait?" Shippo asked.

"There are bandits up ahead. It's their interference that is going to stop him from reaching that jewel shard in time." Kirsty said looking in her book disappointedly.

Kagome looked in the direction where Inuyasha had run off to. "So Naraku is going to get yet another jewel shard?" She said.

"Yes, he is." Kirsty replied, she looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry you guys."

"Sorry?" Sango said. They turned to look at Kirsty.

"Why would you be sorry?" Miroku said confused.

"My job is to help you get the shards before any others do." She turned to the next page in her book, and glanced at it. "And I have failed. Inuyasha did not get to the jewel shard in time."

Kagome went over to Kirsty's side. "Don't worry about it. We have missed shards before and we will get them in the end." She said comfortingly.

Inuyasha came trudging back where he had last seen his friends. "Why did you follow?" He said his voice full of some anger.

"There was no point in following you." Miroku said. "Kirsty saw in her book that the bandits would distract you and shouted for you to wait, but you did not. She looked in the book and saw that you had failed."

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." Kirsty said looking at him sadly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, so relax. I think we were going about this all wrong." Inuyasha said sitting on side of the path. "Why don't you read ahead first?"

Kagome, Kirsty, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were amazed that they had not thought about that before Inuyasha. They sat down besides him. "That's probably the best thing to do." Miroku said, he seemed to have forgotten his painful rejection by Kirsty.

"Okay," Kirsty said turning to the next page in her book. "Let's see what will happen." Kirsty read on in the book in her book quietly. Everyone else stared at Kirsty. After a few minutes of getting the stink eye Kirsty said "Is something wrong?"

Sango spoke on behalf of everyone incapable of reading the fate scroll "Could we have some volume; in case you have forgotten we can't see what goes on in your book!"

"O yeah..." Kirsty said giving them a nervous giggle and smile. "I forgot that detail." They stared at Kirsty sighing the anime way. "We are going to run into Koga again;"

A vein in Inuyasha's forehead twitched. There was a long silence. They all new what Inuyasha was thinking. He despised that wolf demon, Koga.

Koga was the head of a demon wolf-tribe. He posses two Shikon Jewel Shards in his both of his legs which give him super fast speed. Previously he had kidnapped Kagome, because he found out that she could see the jewel shards, in hope that he could gain even more power. During the time he kidnapped Kagome; he ended up falling in love with her, and claimed her as his woman. When Inuyasha rescued her they got in a huge argument because Inuyasha got really jealous about Koga and her; which is why Kagome was not there when Kirsty arrived.

After a _long_ silence Kirsty finally finished her exclamation: "We are going to run into him in a trap, a trap that has been set by Naraku." Hearing the name of his nemesis Inuyasha turned his full attention to what Kirsty was saying. "I think Naraku is going to try and make it seem like we killed Koga's comrades. Probably so Koga will finish Inuyasha off, like he could ever do that."

"What do you mean you think?" Kagome asked, a nervous look looming on her face.

"You know how Kaede said that I could see everything but what is going to happen to me?"

"Yes, I recall hearing about that."

"Well it's not very clear because I am in it. Or at least I think that is why."

"So what do we do know Kirsty?" Sango asked.

"We don't need a Fate Scroll to tell us that, we have to go hunt down Naraku." Inuyasha said getting up.

"So what do we do now **Kirsty.**" Sango repeated.

"Like Inuyasha said lets go get Naraku." Kirsty said, smiling at the very annoyed look on Inuyasha's face, and getting up as well.

Over in the mountains a wolf- demon named Koga sat in his cave. Earlier on most of his comrades had left; they had left in search of more Shikon Jewel shards with another wolf tribe. They had heard of someone with even more Jewel Shards than Koga and Kagome put together. Koga sat in his cave looking at his injured arm. It had been badly injured from battling the birds of paradise. He had owned three Shikon Jewel Shards before battling them. But while he was battling the birds of paradise king the one shard he had had in his now injured arm got ripped off. Then Inuyasha came to rescue Kagome, the love of life, and killed the king. Because Koga was so badly injured his comrades took him away before he could fight Inuyasha or retrieve the shard. That poor excuse for a half-demon, it made Koga sick to think of Inuyasha having Kagome and those Jewel Shards. As soon as his arm was healed he would definitely get both the shard and Kagome back.

In the middle of hating Inuyasha his remaining comrades, who were keeping watch, yelled out and said that someone who coming. It was one of the wolves from the Northern tribe; he was walking at a very slow pace as if he was badly injured. Koga went to the entrance of the cave. "It is horrible." the injured wolf stammered.

"What happened?" Koga said anxiously.

"The Shikon Shards, I managed to get just one. Please use it. Go to the castle quickly or else the rest will all be killed." Without a second thought Koga had put the shard in his hurt arm and ran off to the castle.

"Come inside and rest, you must be incredibly strong to have made it here with those injuries." Said one of the remaining wolves, giving the northern wolf a gentle pat on the back; as he did the wolf split exactly along the lines where his various cuts were. "WHAT THE?!!?!" screamed the wolf surprised at his own strength.

"I've got the scent of those stupid insects!" cried Inuyasha running.

"We're right behind you Inuyasha." Cried Miroku running as fast as he could to keep up with Inuyasha while Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirsty road on Kirara.

"Kagome can you sense the jewel shard amongst them?" Sango asked.

"Yes I can definitely sense the presence of a Shikon Jewel shard." Kagome replied.

"What's that ahead?" asked Shippo poking his head out from behind Kagome's hair.

"It's Naraku's castle." Kirsty exclaimed. They ran into the castle, but there was something strange, the scent of blood. "Wolves..." Kirsty said looking at the courtyard covered with dead wolf demons.

"Those are Koga's comrades." Sango said.

"Koga's comrades on the courtyard, why does this seem to bed so familiar." Kirsty thought. Then it struck her. "Inuyasha!" Kirsty shouted "It's a trap!" But it was to late the corpses had sprung to life.

"Is this what you meant by trap?" Inuyasha asked slicing the attacking corpses with his claws.

"Yeah, and it looks like your falling into it."

"Well that's just too bad." Inuyasha said killing more of the moving corpses who were running towards him. But they kept coming back to life. By now Inuyasha was covered in their blood. "Its like someone is manipulating them." Inuyasha said. All of a sudden the corpses fell to the ground in pieces like they had started off.

"What just happened here?" Sango said looking around at all the bodies lying around Inuyasha.

"Now you are going to realize what I meant by trap." Kirsty said looking regretful. "I thought I could stop this" she thought to herself. But it was to late, she could already see him coming at an alarmingly fast rate.


End file.
